Bas les masques!
by JennyWolf
Summary: Suite de: Le temps d'une danse  Pour la veille des vacances décide de faire un nouveau bal, qui aura par hasard le même thème que le précédent, Hermione y retrouvera-t'elle son sultan? Va-t'elle enfin découvrire qui il est?


_**Bas les masques!**_

Hermione avait tenté de retrouver le beau sultan aux yeux noirs qu'elle avait aimé le temps d'une danse du bal de carnaval.

Elle avait eut beau le chercher, elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé…

La fin de l'année était maintenant là, le mois de juin s'était écoulé tranquillement. Un magnifique soleil rayonnait dehors, Hermione s'était installée à l'ombre du grand saule près du lac. Elle lisait un livre que ses parents lui avaient envoyer la semaine précédente. Le regard de la jeune fille se perdait parfois sur l'étendue d'eau qui lui faisait face. Harry, Ron et Ginny n'étaient pas avec elle, ils profitaient du soleil pour jouer au Quidditch, bien que les matchs soit finis depuis un bon moment.

Notre amie Gryffondor se sentait seule… Bien sûr ses amis étaient toujours avec elle… Mais s'était dans son cœur qu'elle se sentait seule…

Dans les cachots, une personne était au comble du bonheur, il venait d'apprendre que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore allait réorganiser un bal! Ce dernier allait être lui aussi costumé! Et vu que les élèves repartaient tous le lendemain , le bal allait avoir lieu le soir même!

Se soir était sa dernière chance de revoir celle qu'il aimait, de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, de pouvoir sentir sa peau de pêche, de se perdre dans la couleur noisette de ses yeux, de sentir ses douces lèvres sur les siennes…

Il avait envie de crier sa joie à tous le monde magique. Il décida de monter à la tour d'astronomie, de la haut il se sentait libre, il voyait le paysage autour de Poudlard et se perdait dedans… Une fois là haut, il regarda le parc de Poudlard, quasiment tous les élèves étaient dehors à se dorer au soleil. Il repéra une silhouette isolée parmi tous les groupes présent dans le parc, cette silhouette était sous son arbre favoris… Il prit le télescope le plus proche et regarda en direction du saule… S'était elle! Une envie subite lui vint, il prit sa baguette magique et fit apparaitre un lys blanc dans sa main, et ensuite fit apparaitre son Patronus et l'envoya apporter la fleur à l'élue de son cœur depuis tant d'année maintenant…

A l'ombre du saule, Hermione vit un Patronus arriver vers elle. Le Patronus était une biche, qui tenait un lys dans sa bouche.

- C'est pour moi? Demanda Hermione étonnée.

Pour toute réponse, la biche fit oui de la tête.

- Merci, dit Hermione en rougissant.

La brune prit le lys de la bouche de la biche, qui s'évapora sans un mot.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, espérant voir qui lui avait fait envoyer cette fleur. Tous le monde la regardait avec des yeux rond. Hermione cessa de chercher le propriétaire du Patronus, de toute évidence il n'était pas ici dans le parc. Elle porta la fleur à son nez et sentit le doux parfum qui en émanait…

Alors qu'elle humait le lys qu'elle tenait dans sa main, une pensé lui vint à l'esprit… « Et si cette fleur venait du sultan? » Le cœur de la jeune fille répondait affirmativement à cette question silencieuse.

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, le « sultan » avait repris son télescope et observait, ou plutôt admirait la jeune fille adossée contre l'arbre le plus proche du lac noir.

Malgré le soleil encore haut dans le ciel, l'heure du diner approcha. La pelouse du parc se vida bientôt de ses occupants, qui se dirigeaient dans la grande salle.

Une fois que tous le monde fut installé à la table de sa maison respective, le professeur Dumbledore se leva avec un petit sourire malicieux au coin de la bouche et annonça:

- Mes bien chers élèves et professeurs, ce soir est une soirée un peu spéciale, en effet, demain vous reprendrez tous le Poudlard Express, et pour quelques-uns d'entre vous pour la dernière fois car ils viennent de passer leur dernière année parmi nous et ne reviendrons pas l'année prochaine. Pour marquer le coup de cette fin d'année, un nouveau bal va avoir lieu ce soir, il aura le même thème que le précédent, vous n'aurez donc pas de problèmes pour vos tenues de soirées. La fête débutera à 21h précise. Soyez tous à l'heure, sur ce, bon appétit.

On aurait dit qu'une bombe de joie venait d'exploser dans la grande salle. Les élèves criaient, sifflaient et applaudissaient l'annonce que leur directeur venait de faire.

Tous le monde se penchait de table en table pour inviter quelqu'un à l'accompagner au bal.

- Hermione, tu y vas avec qui? Demanda Ginny que Harry venait d'inviter.

- J'y vais toute seule, répondit Hermione.

- Ah…

Hermione sourit à Ginny, lui fit un clin d'œil et lui murmura un discret « Je t'expliquerai » auquel la jeune Weasley acquiesça perplexe. Hermione serrait dans sa main la fleur de lys.

Le trio d'or et Ginny remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, ils avaient encore une heure avant le bal. Harry et Ron décidèrent de faire une petite partie d'échec version sorcier, tandis que les filles étaient parties dans le dortoir de la jeune brune.

- Explique-moi tout, dit Ginny en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Hermione.

- Eh bien, tu te souviens du bal de carnaval?

- Oui.

- En fait, j'ai fais la connaissance d'un garçon charmant…

- Aaah! Et c'est qui? Demanda Ginny toute excitée.

- Ben… C'est la question que je me pose… Je n'en sais rien du tout…

- Zut! Et tu penses le retrouver au bal ce soir?

- Oui. J'ai bien essayé de le retrouver, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée…

- Re-zut, il était comment? Demanda la rousse.

- Grand, les yeux noirs, musclé…

- Alors là, désolée, mais je ne peux pas t'aider… On voyait pas ses cheveux?

- Non, il avait un turban.

- Raaa! Tout pour plaire! Vraiment pas reconnaissable du tout quoi!

- Ben , c'était un peu le but de la fête non?

- Mmmmh, oui t'as pas tord. Mais c'est pas une raison, j'ai bien retrouvé Harry!

- Comment t'as fait? Demanda Hermione surprise.

- Son loup ne cachait pas entièrement sa cicatrice, dit Ginny malicieusement.

Hermione explosa de rire suivie de très près par son amie. La brune se souvint alors de la fleur qu'elle avait en main et qu'elle ne lâchait plus du tout.

- C'est de qui cette fleur? Questionna la rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bonne question, je suppose qu'elle vient du sultan du bal… C'est un Patronus qui me l'a apporté cet après-midi quand j'étais au bord du lac.

- Un Patronus? A peine timide le gars! C'était quoi le Patronus? Pas celui d'un des membres de l'A.D?

- Une biche… Aucune idée de qui en est le propriétaire… Il aurait fait partie de l'A.D je l'aurais su tout de suite.

Les filles continuèrent à chercher qui pouvait bien être le fameux sultan d'Hermione.

Un peu avant 21h, elles descendirent du dortoir et se rendirent dans la grande salle. Hermione avait attaché son lys dans ses cheveux avec l'aide de Ginny. Il y avait foule devant le vestibule de la grande salle, tous le monde était pressé de faire la fête, surtout les élèves de la maison rouge et or.

Une fois que Hermione fut sortie du vestibule, elle se retrouva de nouveau affublée de son costume de danseuse du ventre bleu turquoise, qu'elle portait lors du dernier bal. Elle se dirigea vers la table où elle s'était assise la dernière fois. Il était là… Quand il la vit arriver, le sultan se leva en souriant, lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau il lui prit délicatement la main droite et la baisa.

- Bonsoir jolie danseuse, dit la voix du sultan déformée.

- Bonsoir beau sultan, répondit Hermione rouge comme une tomate.

Le sultan n'avait pas lâché la main de sa partenaire, il regardait sa propriétaire dans les yeux en lui souriant.

Ces derniers mois, il avait eut du mal de s'empêcher de regarder la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, pendant les cours qu'il « partageait » avec elle, mais ce qu'il avait eut le plus de mal à s'en empêcher, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras, et de l'embrasser.

Le premier groupe monta sur scène et entama une chanson qui s'intitulait « Dance, dance ».

Hermione entraîna son sultan sur la piste de danse. D'abord un peu réticent à danser sur une musique aussi rythmée, il finit par ce lâcher… ( Fall out Boy fait des miracles qu'est-ce que vous voulez! ). Après une ou deux chansons, le 1er groupe fut remplacé par des musiciens irlandais qui se mirent à jouer un air typique de chez eux. Une grande partie des danseur laissa sa place à ceux qui savaient danser sur ce genre de musique. Parmi la quarantaine de danseurs, une danseuse du ventre et un sultan faisaient honneur à la musique par une danse particulièrement endiablée. Quand la musique cessa, on applaudit aussi bien les musiciens que les danseurs.

Les deux costumés orientaux se retirèrent des danseurs pour reprendre leurs souffles, ils allèrent ensuite se chercher un Bière au Beurre.

- Tu danse merveilleusement bien! Dit le sultan en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Merci, mais toi aussi!

- Merci, ah! Tu as le lys que mon Patronus t'as envoyé à ce que je vois! Lui dit-il en voyant la fleur dans ses cheveux.

- J'étais sûre qu'elle venait de toi! Ce qui me chagrine, c'est de ne pas savoir qui tu es…

- Si tu savais qui je suis, tu ne serais pas là à me parler, dit le sultan en baissant la tête.

- C'est ridicule, fit Hermione en lui relevant la tête.

Elle s'aperçut alors que les yeux du sultan étaient brillants. Alors elle se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le sultan n'en revenait pas, elle voulait de lui… Mais si elle savait… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si elle savait qui il était, elle s'enfuirait…

Hermione se leva et s'assit sur les genoux du sultan. Elle le pris dans ses bras.

- Tu sais, qui que tu sois, je veux que tu saches que je ne changerai pas vis-à-vis de toi, je resterai la même qu'en ce moment, lui dit Hermione la tête dans son cou.

- Oh Hermione… si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…

La brune regarda le sultan et l'embrassa.

A une table un peu plus loin un autre couple s'était assis.

- Hey! Harry! Regarde, c'est Hermione en danseuse du ventre là-bas! Dit une danseuse de flamenco, au Zorro qui était assis à côté d'elle.

- T'es sûre Ginny? Demanda Zorro, alias Harry.

- Bien sûr que oui! Elle a sa fleur de lys dans les cheveux!

- Moh! Mais t'as raison! Mais c'est qui le type avec elle?

- Alors là, c'est le grand mystère! Répondit la rouquine. Même Hermione ne le sait pas…

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens pas ce gars, dit Harry en fixant le sultan.

- J'espère que tu as tords, j'ai pas envie de la ramasser à la petite cuillère notre Hermione…

La fête battait son plein. Notre couple oriental était retourné danser. Ils étaient en harmonies, ils se complétaient.

Les deux derniers groupes de la soirée furent les plus acclamés, ils furent même obligés de faire plusieurs rappels. Les deux groupes étaient rivaux, mais l'on savait de source sûre que la chanteuse de Blast, était en couple avec le guitariste de Trapnest. Beaucoup de filles à Poudlard ( pour ne pas dire toutes ) étaient fans de ses deux groupes; c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Dumbledore les avait gardés pour la fin de la soirée.

La chanson « Rose » de Blast connue un vrai succès, et fut tellement aimée que le groupe, pour satisfaire son publique, la joua deux fois.

Mais ce fut Trapnest qui termina la soirée par un slow:

( Je ne sais plus le titre de la chanson, mais vous pouvez la trouver sur Youtube en tapant : 4ème ending Nana, ce n'est peut être pas un slow, mais la chanson est tellement belle que j'ai dit que ça en serait un )

Ashita nante konai you ni to

negatta yoru kazoe kirenai

yume mo ai mo nakushi

ame ni utareta mama

naiteru, naiteru, naiteru , naiteru …

Les deux danseurs orientaux se regardaient dans les yeux, ils profitaient de l'instant présent. Tous deux voulaient que cet instant ne se termine jamais tant ils étaient heureux d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils venaient de se retrouver et ne voulaient plus se quitter, mais cela… Ils savaient tout deux que c'était impossible… A la fin de la soirée, ils se diraient adieu, sans jamais pouvoir se revoir… Hermione ne reviendrait pas terminer ses études… Lui par contre n'avait pas le choix… Il resterait à Poudlard encore l'année prochaine…

kazari tsuke nai de kono mama no watashi de ikite yuku tame

nani ga hitsuyo wo

jibun sae shinjirezu nani wo shinjitara ii no

kotae wa chikasugite mienai

kuroi namida nagasu watashi ni wa

nanimo nakute kanashii sugite

kotoba ni sae nara nakute

karada juu ga itami dashite

taerarenai hitori de wa

Le rythme de la chanson avait un peu accéléré, mais cela ne les dérangeaient pas du tout. La danseuse du ventre et son sultan se laissaient guidés par la musique et s'adaptaient à elle. Profitant de cet instant pour s'embrasser fougueusement. Ce soir était le dernier qu'ils passaient ensemble. Ils dansaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, souhaitant ne plus faire qu'un…

yonaka ni naki tsukarete

egaita jibun janai jibun no kao

yowasa wo kakushita mama egao wo tsukuru no wa

yameyou,yameyou,yameyou,yameyou,...

Le rythme ralentit quelque peu, tout deux profitèrent de ce moment pour faire passer dans leurs regards, tout l'amour et la passion que chacun ressentait pour l'autre. C'est des étoiles dans les yeux, le regard débordant d'amour qu'ils dansèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du couplet. Aux deux couplets suivant, la musique redevint plus entrainante. Et ils reprirent possession des lèvres de l'autre, intensifiant toujours plus les baisers qu'ils échangeaient…

kazari tsuke nai de ikite yuku koto wa kono yo de ichiban

muzukashii koto?

anata kara morau nara katachi no nai mono ga ii

kowareru mono wa mou iranai

kuroi namida nagashi sakendemo

shiranu kao de ashita wa kite

onnaji itami ni butsukaru

sonna hibi wo tsuzukeru nara

tooku kiete shimaitai

wagamama to wakattemo...

kuroi namida nagasu watashi ni wa

nanimo nakute kanashi sugite

kotoba ni sae nara nakute

karada juu ga itami dashite

kuroi namida nagashi sakendemo

shiranu kao de ashita wa kite

onnaji itami ni butsukaru

sonna hibi wo tsuzukeru nara

boku kiete shimaitai

wagamama to wakattemo...

Quand les dernières notes de la musique retentirent, se fut une foule en folie qui acclama Trapnest. Pendant toute l'acclamation, le sultan avait capturer les lèvres de sa belle pour un long baiser plein d'amour où leurs langues se cherchaient et se rencontraient avec une tendresse sans limite. A la fin des acclamations de la foule, la jeune danseuse du ventre et son sultan se regardaient amoureusement les yeux dans les yeux.

Albus Dumbledore, reconnaissable à sa longue barbe, remercia les merveilleux groupes qui avaient eut la gentillesse de faire le déplacement depuis le Japon pour cette fête.

- Mes chers élèves et professeurs, avant de vous inviter à rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs, nous allons tous enlever nos loups afin de découvrir qui était notre partenaire de soirée.

Les personnes costumée firent une ovation aux paroles de leur directeur, qui semblait s'en amuser d'ailleurs.

Le sultan se raidit tout à coup et lança un regard paniqué à sa compagne, non, elle ne devait pas savoir, cela était mieux pour elle… Ensuite il se mit à chercher des yeux une sortie de secoure… Miracle!

Hermione regarda son sultan d'un œil intéressé et quand elle vit la panique dans son regard, elle comprit qu'il allait lui filler entre les pattes si elle ne faisait rien…

- Mes cher élèves! Décomptons à partir de trois tous ensemble! Cria Dumbledore.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit; son sultan prenait la fuite aussi vite que la foule plus ou moins dense le lui permettait.

3

Hermione partit à la poursuite de son compagnon, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser filer. C'était sa seule chance de savoir qui il était vraiment…

Le sultan courrait aussi vite que le flux des élèves massés par groupe serrés dans toute la grande salle le lui permettait… Il fallait qu'il arrive vite à la salle des trophées, où il espérait qu'elle ne le suive pas…

2

Hermione bousculait involontairement les personnes sur son chemin, elle s'excusait mais cela n'empêchait pas les élèves costumés de se répandre en jurons assassins pour la folles qui les bousculait. Hermione se moquait de se que pensait les autres, pour l'instant elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter comme dise les moldus… La jeune fille avait du mal de suivre le sultan.

Ouf! La salle était toute proche! Le sultan n'osait pas se retourner, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, il ne savais pas que sa dulcinée le suivait dans l'espoir de voir un jour son visage…

1

Il entrait dans la salle des Trophées, Hermione sourit, cette salle était un cul de sac, il était coincé! Le décompte arrivait à son terme, elle allait enfin découvrir le vissage de l'homme qu'elle aimait…

Le sultan entra pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans la salle des Trophées, il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce espérant y trouver une porte qui lui permettrait de sortir et de rejoindre ses appartements… Mais… Il n'y avait pas de porte! Il avait beau se retourner et regarder de tous les cotés, il n'y avait que des étagèrent remplies de centaines de trophées gagnés au fil des années par les élèves de l'école… Il était perdu… Il se laissa tomber à genou complètement anéanti, maudissant le directeur et ses idées farfelues…

0

Hermione pénétra dans la salle où se trouvait le sultan. Le masque de la jeune fille partit en fumée alors qu'elle s'arrêta à deux mètres du sultan à genoux sur le sol, lui tournant le dos, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et semblait secouer de légers sanglots. Elle resta là, à le regarder, sans ne plus savoir quoi faire…

Le sultan avait entendu la jeune Hermione entrer dans la pièce et s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui… Quand il avait vu son loup disparaitre, il avait instinctivement recouvert son visage de ses mains pour ne pas qu'elle ne le reconnaisse… Il soupira en se disant que son comportement était infantile, la brune ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et ne partirait pas avant de connaitre son identité… Il laissa échapper un sanglot de désespoir, puis deux… trois… Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il était complètement idiot. Pleurer pour si peu… Si peu… Jamais plus elle ne vaudrait de lui…

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, dit le sultan.

Hermione sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme qui lui tournait le dos ne lui parle… Sa voix était redevenue normale, l'hélium magique avait soudainement disparu… La voix du sultan était grave et suave… Voix qui l'avait tant fait rêver au cour de l'année qui venait de ce passer…

- Montre moi ton visage s'il te plais… Severus… Dit Hermione en murmurant le dernier mot de sa phrase…

Le sultan rata une respiration, l'avait-elle appeler par son prénom? N'avait' il pas rêver?

- Co…Comment?

- Montre-moi ton visage s'il te plais… Répéta Hermione Granger.

- Non, ce que tu as murmurer…

- Severus…

Le cœur du sultan fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il n'avait pas rêvé… Il se leva, toujours dos à la jeune fille qu'il aimait…

- Tu ne pars pas?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je partirais? Dit Hermione.

- C'est inconvenant…

- Non, nous sommes majeur tout les deux, Severus. L'an prochain je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard.

- Je vois, mais le problème reste le même… Je suis beaucoup plus âgé que toi…

- Et alors? L'âge n'a pas d'importance! Je me moque que tu sois plus vieux. Notre vie est beaucoup plus longue que celle des moldus, profitons-en.

Severus Rogue se retourna alors.

- Tu n'es pas dégoutée? Souffla le maître des potions.

- Pourquoi le serais-je?

- Tu devais certainement t'attendre quelqu'un d'autre que moi et puis… ma réputation est déjà faite…

- Je ne m'attendais à personne de particulier, je me moque de ta réputation.

- Tu es déçue?

- Non, pour tout te dire… Je suis heureuse que se soit toi…

- Je…

Le monstre des cachots n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit; la jeune fille s'était approchée de lui et en ce mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, lui avait capturer les lèvres…

- Chut! Je t'aime, dit Hermione en regardant son odieux professeur de potion droit dans les yeux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione, souffla Severus Rogue en capturant à son tour les douce lèvres de la jeunes femme.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, mais le temps passait vite, la grande salle allait bientôt se vider de ses occupant. Hermione promis qu'avant de partir pour la gare de Pré Au Lard elle viendrai dire au revoir à son amant, et lui expliquerait pourquoi elle ne retournerait pas à Poudlard l'an suivant… Après un dernier baiser, les deux amoureux se séparèrent.

C'est une Hermione heureuse, arborant une grand sourire qui rentra dans la salle commune des rouges et or. Se qu'elle avait oublié, c'est que Ginny et les deux autres membres de leur trio l'attendait pour mettre en commun leur soirée.

- Hermione! Vien t'assoir avec nous! Fau qu'on t'en raconte une bonne! S'exclama Ginny en apercevant la jeune femme qui entrait dans la salle commune.

Hermione sourit, à voir la tête de Ron, cela le concernait, il avait l'air mi dégouté, mi heureux. Bizarre…

- Vas-y annonce la nouvelle! Dit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de la rouquine.

- En fait, j'ai deux chose à t'annoncé, une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle qui n'en est pas vraiment une, par laquelle je commence?

- La bonne, dit Hermione.

- Non Ginny! Gronda Ron.

- Roooh, elle va bien finir par le savoir alors autant que se soit maintenant, dit Harry.

- Bon, alors Ron s'est trouvé une sublime cavalière au bal! Ils se sont même embrassé!

- Non! C'est pas vrai! Dit Hermione amusée. Qui c'était?

- Ca c'est la mauvaise, mais bonne nouvelle, riait Ginny. C'était Drago Malefoy!

Hermione explosa littéralement de rire, la tête de Ron à ce moment précis valait tous les Galions du monde magique! La brune mit un petit moment à ce calmer. Et quand elle y parvenu, Ginny lui annonça que Ron et Drago s'étaient mis en couple tout de suite quand ils avaient vus le visage l'un de l'autre.

- T'avais quoi comme costume déjà? Demanda Hermione à son meilleur ami.

- En prince…

- Et lui?

- En princesse…

Se fut de trop pour Hermione, Ginny et Harry qui hurlaient à présent de rire, ils imaginaient très bien Drago en princesse… Trop même…

Ron était aussi rouge que les bannières de la maison Gryffondor… Ses amis savaient qu'il en pinçait pour le blond, mais ils n'auraient jamais pensés que les deux ennemis finiraient par sortir ensemble à la fin de la soirée.

- Comment je vais expliquer ça aux parents moi? Dit-il désespéré… Lui le pur produit Malefoy, 100% certifié Serpentard et moi le pur Weasley, 100% certifié Gryffondor! Ils voudront jamais qu'il viennent quelques jours cet été à la maison!

Hermione et les autres se roulaient presque par terre tellement la situation était comique!

- Mais c'est bon, t'en fais pas, je viendrai avec toi quand tu demandera à tes parent l'autorisation pour que « ta princesse » viennent quelques jours chez toi, dit Harry qui avait du mal à contenir son fou rire.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que le quatuor alla se coucher, enfin presque se couché…

Ginny demanda à Hermione, quand elle furent au niveau de leurs dortoirs, qui était donc son inconnu.

La brune regarda tout autour d'elle, ne voyant personne dans les parages elle murmura discrètement à l'oreille de la rousse.

- Severus Rogue, mais chut, j'en parlerai moi-même aux garçons…

- Vous sortez ensemble? Demanda Ginny sur le ton de la conversation.

- Mmh… Je ne sais pas exactement si la réponse est oui, je te redis ça dans le trin, je vais le voir demain matin avant de partir…

- D'accord, n'empêche, t'as raison il à un sacré beau corps, tu rajoute cela à sa voix… Mmmmmh veinarde!

- Hey Oh! Pas o il est à moi! Dit Hermione en riant.

- T'en fais pas, je te le laisse, Harry me suffis largement, dit Ginny en envoyant un clin d'œil à son amie.

Les deux jeunes filles se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher. Hermine était soulagée que Ginny le prennent bien, elle espérait que les garçons le prennent aussi bien qu'elle… Bah, elle verrait bien le lendemain dans le trin.

Comme promis, Hermione se rendit aux appartements du Maître des cahots avant de se rendre aux calèches qui l'emmènerait à Pré Au Lard. Elle lui expliqua vaguement pourquoi elle ne revenait pas à Poudlard. Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle et ses amis partaient à la recherche des Horcruxes, mais il le devina tout seul, étant le plus fidèle espion de Dumbledore il était au courant de tout. Elle lui fit part du fait qu'elle passerait l'été chez les Weasley. Il lui promit que si elle voulait bien de lui il viendrait la chercher quelques jours par semaines pour qu'ils passent quelques moment ensemble. Hermione ne refusa pas la proposition, et il lui avoua que si jamais ils voulaient se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, il avait quelques fioles de Polynectar toute prête à l'emplois.

Hermione était heureuse de redécouvrir cet homme d'apparence si froide, jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il pouvait être un amant aussi doux et intentionné… Après une multitude de baisers et de câlins, Severus accrocha à la chemise de la jeune femme une broche en forme de lys, et la laissa rejoindre ses amis toute émue du cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire…

C'est une Hermione rayonnante de joie et de bonheur qui expliqua à ses amis et à Drago qui était venu rejoindre son amour, qu'elle était en couple avec le tyrannique directeur des Serpentards. Ron et Drago faillirent s'évanouir sous le choc de l'émotion, Harry explosa de rire en disant à Ginny qu'il savait bien qu'il le sentait pas se sultan! Il s'excusa en suite auprès d'Hermione et lui souhaita plein de bonheur auprès de la chauve-souris des cachots. Ginny admira une bonne partie du trajet la broche que Rogue lui avait offert. Quand Ron et son amour furent remis de leur émotion, ils en conclurent que finalement, leur couple était pas si mal, et qu'ils auraient plus de facilité à le dire à leurs familles respective, Hermione les avaient battu!

Dois-je écrire une petite suite? Dites-moi si cela vous intéresse de savoir ce qu'il va se passer pour Hermione et Severus? Comment va réagir les familles Weasley et Malefoy?


End file.
